


he's such a nerd, I hAVE TO HAVE HIM!

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cockblocking, Empty death threats, Flirting, Gen, Liam is not amused, M/M, minor Alec/Lori Talbot, nolan is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	he's such a nerd, I hAVE TO HAVE HIM!

Brett watched as the Beacon Hills lacrosse team stepped onto the field, an hour before game time. He eyed the boy walking by Liam and his mouth went dry.

He moved past his teammates and when asked where he was going simply said “That fly honey from the Beacon Hills lacrosse team is here and I want to politely ask if he wants to get rowdy in the back of my car after the game.” all the while staring straight at Nolan.

Liam froze having heard Brett and steered Nolan away towards the others. “Let's practice!” he said and physically dragged him away.

Nolan stumbled a bit, confused. Somehow, despite all of Brett's intentions to get Nolan alone Liam always managed to distract him or something.

After the game, which ended up in a tie, Brett was watching as Nolan exited the boys locker room and sighed. Lori looked up and said “What's the matter?”

Brett gestured towards Nolan and muttered “Look at him in his stupid glasses and his dumb outfit. I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!” Lori choked on her soda and coughed.

Brett huffed and stormed off towards the car, calling over his shoulder “Hurry up! I don't have all day to wait for Alec and you to kiss!” he dodged her cup and smirked as he headed to the car.

A note was on his window, from Liam apparently

To asshole,

Stay away from Nolan, no flirting. Nothing. He is fragile, if you mess with him I will break your face. Also, Corey says I need to put it in kind words so here, mess with Nolan and I will mess with your face, hurt Nolan and I will unleash the most painful death upon you, have a goodnight.

signed, Liam

Brett smirked and tucked the note away, he'd see about that. 


End file.
